


Nothing Like You

by amedot_fangirl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amedot_fangirl/pseuds/amedot_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Amethyst react to realizing she's falling inlove? How will Peridot react to her first crush? Why does she even like me? What makes me so special? Explore the mindsets of both characters as they try to cope with the confusion that comes along with first love. Inspired by Love Like You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Binge Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Peridot partake in one of Peridot's favorite pastimes.

"Ah hah! I have concluded, that it's this odd concoction,"

The blue gem sighed and looked over in annoyance at her tiny roommate, who had taken a break from her seemingly incessant pacing and was now standing confidently ,mid-stride, a pompous grin spread across her face.

"of gases in Earth's atmosphere that causes Earthlings to have the power,"  
Her voice was becoming increasingly louder, as though trying to convince herself, as well as everyone in about a half a mile radius that this was the case. She had been at it for hours. Since her apparent life-changing trip to Funland with Steven and Amethyst, a day had not passed without mention of the purple gem and, although adorably entertaining , it was admittedly starting to drive her roommate nuts.

 

"of evoking an uneasy feeling in the abdomens of their companions!"

Lapis sat up from her usual daydreaming position and glared at the gloating green gem.

"Peridot, if that's true, how come you're only this way around Amethyst and not Steven?"  
Casting a wavering attempt at a condescending glance at Lapis she retorted "Because it only applies to gems!"  
The blue gem chuckled and posed to her a question:  
"Would you consider me your friend?"  
"Fr- oh right, yes!"  
"So why aren't you nervous around me?"

Peridot's once confident smile morphed into a displeased scowl and she went back to pacing in a muttering frenzy, the floorboards creaking on her every muffled syllable as though in some kind of cacophonous assent.

After five frazzled minutes, she collapsed on the floor of the barn, staring at the roof as though looking for answers.

"What is this?"

 

* * *

 

 

"What is this?"  
She lay, sprawled across the couch, the makeshift ball falling back into her waiting hand, still sticky with frosting from her recently devoured donut,courtesy of Steven. He had gone out to the arcade with Peedee on his day off from slaving over the the counter of the family business. It bothered her slightly that this was enough of a rare occurrence to warrant a celebration, but she didn't have the energy to overthink it. There was already enough on her mind.

"What is this?"  
Her eyes drifted involuntarily to the tablet on the coffee table, and she felt her cheeks heat at the thought of the green gem. Her mind lingered to the thought of the way she laughed, and her awkwardly adorable enthusiasm whenever she came around, and how fascinating the fact that she could control metal was, and the way she called noses scent spo-

"Hey Amethyst!"  
Steven had barged through the door and was blabbering a mile a minute about the events that transpired while on his arcade excursion. Amethyst pretended to nod in agreement, chastising herself internally as Steven related the events of the day along with what seemed to be every nitty gritty detail.

"How did I lose track of time like that? Was I really thinking about her for that long?"

"Where are Garnet and Pearl?"  
"Garnet's in the burning room, but I think she's doing something important. Pearl said to meet her at the Sky Arena. I think it's about a prize or something."  
Steven's eyes lit up. "PEARL PRIZE POUCH! I'm gonna get my backpack!"  
As Steven raced upstairs, the purple gem ran impulsively towards the door.  
"Amethyst?" He asked, puzzled, "Where are you going?"

"To clear my head."

In the dimming daylight, she trudged solemnly down the boardwalk. Why was she feeling this way? Peridot couldn't possibly feel the same way, so what was the point? The thought of Pearl grieving with every passing day over her unrequited love for Rose had always discouraged her from falling in love and it frustrated her even more that this seemed to be something that was out of her control. The purple gem, who was used to having control over how she felt, was now slowly getting used to the fact that this oblivious green gem unknowingly had her emotions wrapped around her finger.

 

* * *

 

 

Where the time went was a mystery, but it was morning when Amethyst returned to the temple. She lethargically opened the front door, expecting to see the usual: Steven still asleep, Garnet nowhere to be seen, Pearl working assiduously to make sure everything is in order before he awakes. Instead she found a messy-haired Steven, still in pajamas, tablet in hand and beside him, legs folded beneath her, the source of Amethyst's butterflies herself.

They maintained awkward eye contact for what seemed to be minutes before Peridot broke the silence.

"Amethyst!" Peridot tried to conceal the sudden uneasiness she felt at the sight of the small quartz with her usual enthusiasm.  
"H-hey Peri,"

"Be cool, be cool,"she chided herself as she nervously sprawled on the couch next to Steven, not daring to go close to the green gem. She'd look desperate.

"Peridot doesn't have good signal at the barn, and she wanted to go online, so she came over! Where've you been, Amethyst?"  
"Oh...you know.... Around.... So what are you guys watching?" She needed to change the subject.  
Peridot chimed in excitedly, "We're watching Camp Pining Hearts theories! There's this uploader on Tubetube who also thinks that Percy and Pierre are the superior pair! Of course I couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch all the videos uploaded by this earthling of impeccable logic!" She grinned smugly, eyes half closed and Amethyst felt heat rising in her cheeks.

"What's this whole 'Camp Pining Hearts' thing about anyway?" she asked jokingly.  
The green gem scoffed incredulously. "You've never watched 'Camp Pining Hearts'?!?!"  
"Uhhh...no,"  
To Amethyst's astonishment, Peridot suddenly grabbed her wrist and frantically led her upstairs to Steven's bed. She snapped her fingers as though forgetting something, darted back downstairs and returned, her tablet floating obediently behind her. Giggling, she joined Amethyst atop the covers as a title sequence begun on the screen, which was now hovering before them. Without a word, the two began the first episode. Steven, now aware of the implications, smirked and stepped out the front door. "I'll just leave you two alone," he thought.

 

* * *

 

They stayed, pausing for Amethyst to get snacks and for Peridot to highlight and provide commentary at every milestone. They soon relocated to the couch in pursuit of comfort.  
The outside world seemed to disappear and the two were in oblivious bliss, basking in each other's company. It was midnight when they finished Season 3.

"So.... do you like it?" asked Peridot, basically whispering to avoid waking Steven who was now asleep upstairs.  
"It's great, but I wouldn't have enjoyed it as much if it wasn't for you."  
Peridot flushed visibly. "Why is that?"  
The purple gem chuckled, "Because that's what you do to everything, you make it better."  
They stared at each other in the dim moonlight that was scattered throughout the room.  
"Wow, thanks."

They sat in comfortable silence until Amethyst asked, "Peri? Ever heard of sleeping?"  
Peridot shook her head uncertainly.

"Here, let me show you."

 

* * *

 

Steven awoke by a familiar nudge. He knew exactly who it was the second the warm gem touched his skin.  
"Hi Garn-"  
"Shh," she interrupted. "Steven, look."

He peered down to see Amethyst, sitting upright, head tilted back and mouth agape.

"It's Amethyst,"  
"Look further."

Steven peered over to realize that Peridot was also fast asleep, legs curled towards her chest and head anchored in the purple gem's lap. Although no words were exchanged, they both knew well enough there was no place that either gem would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a bit shorter than expected and it also started a little slow. This is because I want this to feel like a natural, well paced story and not a ball of fluff. Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to follow me on my tumblr blog amedot-fangirl!


	2. When It Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Peridot have a carefree afternoon escapade.

The wind ferociously howled outside the beach house as the heavy pitter patter of the rain drops seemed to threaten the entire structure ripping apart at the seams. Rain rarely made an appearance in Beach City, but when it did, it seemed to come with a vengeance, as though trying to make up for its infrequency. The thunder made a particularly ear-splitting clap and Peridot flinched visibly.

"Peri,"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you scared?"  
"No."  
Amethyst leaned back. "Well that's good. I thought this kinda thing would really freak you out."

The green gem, posture as straight as an arrow looked down and sighed.  
"In all fairness," she began, "I used to be. I was terrified at first, even speculated that it was the cluster."  
She smiled to herself then continued, "But that's when Steven told me how rain works, and it was one of those things that happen on earth all the time. Even though sometimes, it's still a bit frightening," she turned to look at Amethyst, who was now leaning forward intensely, as though holding on to her every word, "I know, deep down that we're here on earth and it's going to be okay."

Amethyst couldn't help but think how beautiful Peridot was. The way she talked,her body language, everything about her fluttered her heart, flushed her cheeks and sent a satisfying shiver down her spine. But why? Was she supposed to feel this way? Does Per-

"Amethyst," her high pitched voice cut through the silence like a delicate knife.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you looking at me like that?  
"Uhh... Dude what're you talking about?" She had been staring subconsciously. Amethyst felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead, as she shifted her eyes frantically, desperately trying to formulate an alibi.

Before she could continue, the green gem rose to her feet and slowly approached the window. She stood, fingers lightly placed on the glass watching the rain in skeptical, yet familiar amazement.

Amethyst thought of how much of a threat they viewed her as upon her introduction, of how afraid the gems were, making assumptions about her competence. Now, here she was, fragile, uncertain and intrigued by something as uneventful as rain.

Peridot turned to see a starry eyed Amethyst, sitting on the floor a few feet away. She chuckled while the purple gem flushed from embarrassment.

"What do humans do when this 'rain' occurs?"  
"Well," she hauled herself up , "humans don't do much. But there's a ton of stuff we can do!"  
"Like what?"  
Amethyst firmly grabbed her wrist and darted out the door, tugging the green gem behind her.

"W-where are we going?!"  
"You'll see!"

 

* * *

 

 

They darted through the rain together, giggling like lovestruck teenagers. Peridot felt more alive than she had ever felt in her entire life and began to subconsciously regret not coming to Earth sooner. This foreign euphoric rush through her body had a name, and it was fun.

"Amethyst!" She said in between uncontrollable snickers, "We're soaked!"  
"That's the fun part, Peri!"

After frolicking on the beach near the temple for almost an hour, Amethyst led them to the Big Donut, inside which they took refuge. Sadie and Lars didn't seem to mind, they were too busy bickering to even notice the two drenched gems who had brought roughly a gallon of water with them upon their entrance. Peridot's face was now a deep olive color and her goofy grin seemed to extend past the confines of her face and filled the room with her aura of playful delirium.

"That was cool, Amethyst!"  
"I know right?! And that time with the sand, classic!"

The green gem burst out into an uncontrollable giggle. Making Peridot laugh was such a rewarding feeling that she made a vow to herself to always ensure that she went out of her way to do so, whenever the opportunity arose. Seeing her happy made everything around her disappear in the best way possible and she never wanted it to stop.

After an hour of hilarious reflection, Amethyst asked where she wanted to go next. The green gem smiled to herself and glared into her deep violet, expectant eyes.

"Anywhere you want."

 

* * *

 

 

Although it was drizzling now, the dark grey, moisture laiden clouds still blanketed the sky. They had been at the arcade for a while now, sitting atop the powered off machines and silently watching the rain. No one was present to supervise the proceedings as Mr Smiley was gravely understaffed and presumably took the rain as a perfect opportunity to take a well needed day-off. He was maybe too exhausted to even remember to close the arcade door and, as can be deduced, the purple and green gems had taken full advantage of this.

 

"What made you stay?" Amethyst asked after a long pause in their conversation.  
"Wh- Oh you mean what made me choose Earth?"  
"Yeah."  
Peridot thought for a second. She had never asked herself this question before. Becoming a Crystal Gem was a decision of passion and impulse, not logic.

 

"I stayed because this place became a part of me, and it feels like home. Nowhere I've ever been makes me feel like this place does. I don't know what it is, but here, I feel like I exist, and I can do almost anything. And of course there's you clods," she joked, nudging Amethyst.  
"You nerd," she teased.  
After a few minutes the rain began to pelt again and Peridot walked right into it, this time, more impulsively, as though a new kind of fire had just been lit in her spirit. She tilted her head back and stretched out her arms laughing as the rain drenched her through and through.

The same thought from earlier crossed her mind. She was just so breathtaking, in everything that she did and said. Was she supposed to feel this way about her? She thought of what Peridot said about the rain. These feelings alarmed and worried her, but she knew deep down that they were on earth and this was one of the things that happened here. No matter what, it would all be okay.

 

"Hey, wait for me!" shouted Amethyst as she joined the green gem, giggling in the afternoon showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is paying homage to the Season 2 episode 'When It Rains' .This chapter is also slower and shorter than I intended it to be. As I said, this is going to be a well paced, gradual story. What I can tell you is that these preliminary chapters are going to culminate in Chapter 5 so stay tuned ;) Please leave suggestions down in the comments and please follow me on my tumblr blog amedot-fangirl where i might post polls for future chapters so stay tuned ;) Thank you for reading!


	3. Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During what seems to be a laid-back hangout, some underlying issues surface.

"Peridot." She sighed, dropping her arms at her sides, back turned to the blue gem.

"Yes?"

"I don't see anything we can use."

"Neither do I."

They had lately been making meep morps day in and day out, to fulfill Peridot's need for entertainment and distract from Lapis' depression. It had been working quite well, actually. They both operated on a system of respecting each other's boundaries enough to simulate something resembling a healthy, stable living situation.But sometimes even art, the embodiment of creativity itself,has a tendency to gradually become monotonous, especially when the materials to which one has access lack variety.

 

Peridot turned sharply at the sound of Lapis' water wings and watched as she flew onto the roof, sitting on the edge with her face in her palms. Admittedly, they had come a long way. They shared common interests and, more or less, enjoyed each other's company. But no amount of hours spent on Camp Pining Hearts or meep morp could reverse the trauma she endured. Although she knew, deep down, that she was helping her recover, Lapis was brooding and possibly always would be. After all, she _did_  spend thousands of years in solitude. She silently decided to visit the temple in search of materials and the one gem who always seemed to enjoy her company.

 

* * *

 

 

"AMETHYST, YOU CAN'T EAT THAT!"

The purple gem held the four year-old burrito only centimeters before her face, and the distance between her lips and the abomination was steadily decreasing.

 

"Aww calm down Peeaaaaarl!" She held her mouth open and drawled her name, mocking her as the burrito neared her mouth.

"Garnet, do something!"

"Eh, kind of want to see her do it." The usually stoic gem had a playful smile on her lips.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" chanted Steven, expressing his usual excitement when it came on to Amethyst's frequent antics.

Pearl scoffed and lightly rested her arm on Garnets shoulder, turning her back to the proceedings.

"I'm not going to watch this," she said decisively.

"Let's g-"

 

They were suddenly interrupted by an unexpected arrival from the warp pad. Upon recognition of the fifth guest, Amethyst frantically dropped the burrito and perched gracefully on the edge of the counter, legs crossed and a nervous grin spread across her face.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THE FLOOR! AM-" Pearl's rant was immediately cut short by Amethyst's sudden outburst.

 

"Oh, h-hey Peri!" Her voice shook uncharacteristically. Pearl and Steven shot her suspicious glances and Garnet smirked, immediately aware of the situation. Peridot seemed to not have noticed this sudden change in the mood of the room, as she walked towards the group, eyes glued to the floor.

 

"Hi gu-" The pungent burrito contents that were strewn across the kitchen floor now came into view, and she was no longer oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation. She flushed, her cheeks turning bright blue. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Pearl stepped forward, still consumed with annoyance from Amethyst's antics.

"Well actually y-"

"Shhh! Don't mess with her funky flow," Garnet interrupted, as she dragged Steven and Pearl from the room.

 

"Funky flow?"

Amethyst giggled, "It's an inside joke."

It was when Peridot didn't laugh and instead sighed passively, pushing her body upwards to sit beside the purple gem on the counter, that Amethyst sensed that something was wrong. She questioned her about it.

"Oh, it's nothing. You wouldn't have any spare things to make meep morp with lying around anywhere would you?"

"Of course, dude! I've got tons of trash in my room!"

"Can I see?"

"Come on."

* * *

 

 

"Amethyst! Your room is meep morp!"

"Aww, thanks Peri. Garnet and Pearl think it's messy, but I try to explain that I have a system, you know?"

"What kind of system?"

 

She walked, starry eyed, behind Amethyst as she gave her a grand tour of the room. They walked from heap to heap, as she explained the miscellaneous objects that made up each pile and Peridot clutched desperately onto her every word. She became so entranced every time she spoke. She couldn't pinpoint whether it was the feminine rasp in her voice, or the way her hands moved whenever she'd gesticulate, but something about it made her heart race in ways she never knew possible. They stumbled upon a pile Amethyst called 'The Small Stuff'.

 

"I think you can make your, umm, meep morps with the-"

"AMETHYST!" Peridot's usual enthusiasm had returned and Amethyst blushed subconsciously. No one she knew addressed her with that level of enthusiasm, and she fell more inlove with her every time she did so.

"Yeah?"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY MEEP MORPS LAPIS AND I COULD MAKE WITH THESE?!"

 

Lapis. The sound of her name caused an unpleasantly warm feeling to arise in her chest and a boil in the simulated blood that coursed through her veins. Lapis, who tried to hurt her family. Lapis, who hurt Peridot. However,she decided to keep it to herself. She had learnt, the hard way, that it was best to reserve conflicting opinions.

She reluctantly endured as Peridot went on and on about the process of making meep morps with Lapis, trying her best to ignore the now recognized jealousy that was brewing in her abdomen.

What did Lapis do to deserve Peridot? She was brooding, cold and never tried nearly as much as she did to gain her affection. Yet, here she was, in Amethyst's room, going on and on about her. It hurt, to say the least, but again, she pushed the thought from her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours had passed and there was now an additional pile in the corner of the room called 'Potential Meep Morp'. They had decided to take a break and were lounging atop a battered couch, deep in conversation.

 

"What was wrong earlier?"

"I don't know what you're talki-"

"Pear," Whenever she called her that,Peridot felt a fluttering in her chest that pitched her in a battle of will in which she would never be victorious.

 

"We ran out of things with which to make meep morp at the barn. It's been comforting for Lapis and it's the one way I can get through to her, to get her to open up to me. I know she's hurt, but it's hard when I can't get her to open up. I feel hopeless."

 

"That's why you came, because of her." Amethyst could feel her body heat rising.

"Amethyst..." She rose slowly from the chair, trembling in anger. Peridot had never seen her like this.

"You keep coming whenever she's not there for you."

"Amethyst.."

"I'm just a fucking replacement."

Despite never hearing curse words before, Peridot could deduce the exact meaning in a matter of seconds from the tone of her voice alone.

"Amethyst..." she was desperate now.

"YOU JUST CAN'T WAIT TILL SHE'S TALKING AGAIN SO YOU CAN LEAVE ME!"

"Amethyst no-"

"JUST LIKE ROSE."

 

 

A long silence ensued. Peridot was so dumbstruck that she couldn't even find the words with which to respond. The purple gem turned to face her, her cheeks now deep violet. Their faces were inches apart.

 

"You don't care about me at all, d-"

Peridot had a foreign look on her face that Amethyst could only describe as hurt. She knew it way too well to fail to recognize it.

"You think I don't care about you...."

"Well ob-"

"You really think I don't care..." There were tears in her eyes.

"Per-"

Before she could answer, the green gem turned and walked out of the room, leaving her in the deafening silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I called this chapter 'Boiling Point' because I feel like all of Amethysts thoughts which stemmed from her abandonement issues really culminated here. I got alot of inspiration for chapters 4 and 5 from 'Here Comes A Thought'. really want to stress the importance of communication. Did you think that was tense? Good. That's what I was going for. I know, the mood differed alot from the previous chapters but I really want to highlight some character flaws in this fic. I'm so tired of cheesy balls of fluff- I want this to be different. Again, thank you for reading! Contact me via my tumblr, amedot-fangirl if you have suggestions.


End file.
